


A Demon without Deals

by Loalith_Wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Cussing, F/M, Horror, Mild Gore, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loalith_Wolf/pseuds/Loalith_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think you understand what your dealing with," She snaps. The air around them gets colder, but more intense at the same time. "I'm not your typical hunt. I'm not something you do hunt. I'm something you runaway from. Because trust me when I say this, I am more dangerous than Satan himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon without Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: your name  
> f/c: favorite color  
> h/l/c: hair length and color  
> e/c: eye color  
> [style]: depends on context, but usually means hair style

The woman nervously steps through the door. She tries to take a right when a dog barks violently carving its nails in the floorboards, the only thing visible. She whimpers and turns towards the steps. The second invisible dog snaps at her telling her not to hesitate. The woman walks up the steps with the dogs following her closely.  
Once upstairs she hears crying. A small child, no, a baby crying in one of the rooms. Momentarily forgetting about the dogs she walks up to the door and into the room. There, in a small crib is a baby girl crying and wiggling around. The woman walks up to the crib and gently picks the baby up while rocking it. The cries subside and the dogs fall silent. 

. x .

Sam and Dean sit down at the nook in the small café. Their normal attire on as a lovely waitress comes and takes their orders. “I’ll have some eggs and bacon with a coffee,” Dean orders. 

“I’ll just have coffee, thanks,” Sam adds. 

The waitress nods with a smile and says what they all say, “Coming right up.” Dean nods in thanks as she leaves. The waitress comes back with their drinks. “Would you like cream?”

Dean and Sam shake their heads. “Hey,” Sam’s voice stops her before she can leave. He takes out a piece of paper that has a picture of an old man. The man looked to be in his late thirties with thick, large glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Do you perhaps know him?”

The waitress nods, “Sure do. He was an old friend of mine. His name is Wilbert John, died about two weeks ago in a horrible accident.”

“Do you know how he exactly died?” Sam questions. 

The waitress gives them a questioning looks, “What you all want with him anyway?”

Dean gives a light chuckle as they both pull out their badges with bold letters saying FBI at the top. “I’m Winters and this is my partner McKain, were from the FBI and are looking into a recent case,” Dean informs. 

The waitress is about to speak when her eyes narrow dangerously, her lips pulled back into a scowl, and she stands straighter. Sam and Dean look behind them when the bell rings and a girl walks in. Her [h/l/c] hair is in a [style]. Her clothes consisted of pants, worn shoes, oversized jacket, a black tank, and a [f/c] scarf. She walks up to the counter, her [e/c] eyes reading the menu before looking at the waitress. “Can I have some apple pie, please?” Her voice was soft and sweet.  
The waitress ignores her and turns back to the boys replacing her disgusted look with a smile, “He died in his house, there was a carbon monoxide leak…didn’t hear the alarms go off I guess.”

The girl speaks up once more, “Excuse me, can I –“ 

The waitress gives her a nasty look and the girl only sighs and walks back out of the café. Once out of the waitress’s sight she turns back to the boys. “I’m sorry about that,” She apologizes.

Dean is the first to bite, “Who was she?”

The waitress sighs, “A load of trouble if you ask me. Causes nothin’ but pain and death wherever that witch goes.” The chef calls and the woman grabs the plate of food and hands it to Dean with the usual smile. “Anything else I can do you boys?” 

Sam looks away from where the girl left, “You wouldn’t know where she lives by chance?”

. x .

I groan and wipe the coffee off my face. I silently cuss at them and how stupid they are when a knock at my door cuts me off. Walking up to it, I peek and see the two men who were in the café talking to the rude waitress from earlier. “Great what do they want?” I mumble under my breath. Unlocking my door, I open it and look at the two men while crossing my arms and leaning against the door. “Anything I can help you with or are you here to throw something in my face?”

The taller one shifts uncomfortably, “I’m agent-”

I interrupt, “Don’t lie, it’s not gonna work here. You aren’t the FBI, Cops, Environmental Protection, or any other fake ID you have in that car of yours. So, you’re either going to tell me the truth or I can shut the door in your face.” I look at them expectantly when the other one opens his mouth. The door slams shut. “LIES!”

. x .

Dean tightens his jaw as they walk off of the girl’s front porch. “Well, I can see why the whole town likes her. She’s such a joy to talk to,” Dean sarcastically admits. 

Sam gives an airy chuckle as they get into the car. “So, what now?” Sam asks. 

Dean starts the engine and loosens his tie, “We ignore her and continue on with our job.” 

 

The moon is high in the sky and the brothers walk through the house, both of them irritated. “Dammit! Where is this thing?” Dean growls. “We’ve been searching this whole place and not once has it shown itself.” All the sudden a scream rips through the air and Dean and Sam are quick to run to the scene. The waitress from earlier lay dead on the ground, head twisted as blood pools around her. Grimacing at the sight, something catches Sam’s eye and he holds it up in the air to show Dean. It was a piece of fabric mainly used for scarves and the color was [f/c].


End file.
